The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, which are used to perform a film formation, for example, by supplying reaction gas to a surface of a semiconductor wafer while heating from a backside of the semiconductor wafer.
Recently, due to the request of price reduction and high performance of semiconductor devices, quality enhancement such as improved film thickness uniformity or the like has been required together with high productivity in a film formation process.
A backside heating method has been employed, which supplies process gas using a single-wafer type epitaxial film formation apparatus, for example, while rotating at a high speed of 900 rpm or more within a reaction chamber, and heats from a backside using a heater.
Generally, a heater element constituting a heater is fixed and connected to an electrode component being a base inside the surface of the heater element by using a bolt or the like. However, since heat causes the deformation of the connected region or the increase of resistance accordingly, a heater electrode part integrated with a heater element is provided and connected to an electrode component below the heater element.
Generally, a heater is mainly provided with an in-heater configured to heat a wafer and an out-heater configured to prevent a temperature decrease (heat loss) from an outer periphery of a wafer.
In the in-heater, a heater element with a slit engraved in a circular flat plate is used, and a heater electrode part is provided at a symmetrical position centering on the heater element. When the slit is engraved, for example, at an angle of 90° with respect to a center line connecting the heater electrode part, a deformation due to a temperature increase occurs in a direction of the center line. Since the heater electrode part, for example, is provided with a gap between a bolt for fixing to the elect rode component and a connected region, the heater electrode part moves while following the deformation of the heater element, so that the damage of the heater element may be prevented.
On the other hand, in the out-heater, a heater element having an annular shape with a disconnected portion at one place (C-shape) is used, and heater electrode parts are provided in parallel at both end portions. Therefore, the deformation of the heater element due to a temperature increase occurs in a direction (circumferential direction) in which the end portions expand.
Recently, due to an increase in temperature of a film formation process, a deformation amount of a heater element increases. For this reason, the following of a heater electrode part in a circumferential direction is difficult, and therefore, the heater element may be damaged, or the heater element or the heater electrode part may contact an adjacent member to cause short circuit. In other words, productivity is lowered and it is difficult to perform a stable and excellent film formation.
Therefore, the invention is directed to provide an apparatus and method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, in which a heater electrode part follows a circumferential-direction deformation of a heater element of an out-heater, so that the heater element or the heater electrode part may be prevented from being damaged or contacted with an adjacent member.